


A Day Out With Cherri

by DarkCornerFiction



Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Actually a pretty wholesome fic until you get to the sex, After that It's super fluffy tho, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust has a pet mouse now (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is adorable, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is an exhibitionist (Hazbin Hotel), Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Best Friends, Charlie is enthusiastic (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri is very accepting (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri tries padding (Hazbin Hotel), CherriDust, Clothed Sex, Confidence, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute, Demon piss has no smell, Diapers, Dry Humping, Eating, Ejaculate, Erections, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fast Food, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Frottage, Hanging Out, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Home, Homoflexible Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horniness, In Public, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Masturbation, Mice, Naughty, No ageplay only diapers, Omorashi, Orgasm, People Watching, Pets, Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Restaurants, Secrets, Self Confidence, Sex, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Smut, Staring, Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trying something new, Understanding, Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Watching, Watersports, Wetting, trying it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: As Angel grew more confident about wearing diapers, he found himself wanting to go to more public places, and thought that a day out with his best friend would be a good way to do just that.But what happens when Cherri figures out that something is up with Angel?Angel also finds a new friend in a pet store that he brings back home with him after his adventures.Surprisingly wholesome fic until you get to the sex scene (Which you can skip if you wish)Afterwards It gets super fluffy, however.CherriDust, but written more so as friends with benefits and a slight crush rather than a couple.No ageplay, only diapers.Wetting only
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Day Out With Cherri

**Author's Note:**

> There IS a fully blown, really naughty sexual encounter in diapers between the two, I have marked this scene within lines so if you do wish to skip it you can skip it to the next line alternatively the scene starts at  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> and ends at the next  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> The rest of the fic is surprisingly wholesome for what it is, albeit kinda naughty.

Angel had just left the hotel, ready to meet up with his best friend Cherri.  
A light crinkling could be heard from his slightly bulged pants, it was pretty obvious he was wearing a diaper, something he had discovered he enjoyed a couple weeks before this.  
He no longer carried any shame over what he was wearing and had since long trained himself to be able to wet them on command whenever he felt the need hit him.  
As he walked into the streets, he felt confident and happy, feeling the padding between his legs as he found it gave him a confidence boost and made him warm and fuzzy, especially when he wetted it, feeling the warmth spread between his legs and wick towards his butt made him relaxed and sometimes horny, leaving him calm and in complete bliss.  
  
Eventually he saw Cherri near a mall, Hell's biggest in fact, and Angel whistled to show that he had arrived.  
"Angel!" Cherri happily exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Cherri!" Angel giggled, hugging her back.  
Angel's diaper would crinkle lightly under Angel's pants, but Cherri did not notice this as she let go off the hug.  
"So, wanna go to the mall?" Cherri suggested, given that they were both in front of the mall already.  
"Sure!" Angel nodded happily.  
  
As they entered the mall, Angel was happily looking around for an interesting store before finding a clothing store.  
"How about this one?" Angel asked as he pointed to the store.  
"Oh yes!" Cherri exclaimed as she started walking with Angel to the store.  
Once inside Angel looked around in absolute joy as he checked everything out, looking for something pink and cute to match the rest of him.  
Cherri wasn't looking for anything specific and was rather just hanging out with Angel, happy to see him so excited.  
Once Angel spotted a pink, cutesy shirt with a heart, much like the one on his chest, he squealed.  
"Oh My Satan I NEED this!" he exclaimed, squealing more over how cute it was.  
"Oh yes that would fit you so well!" Cherri said, smiling at him as he grabbed the shirt of the clothes hanger and hugged it.  
"It's so CUTE!" Angel squealed  
"I knoooow, try it on!" Cherri squealed back, finding it equally adorable.  
"Yessss! And OH MY THESE BOWS!" Angel squealed as he found a cute little bow, one that would fit perfectly in his hair.  
"It's so piiiiink!" Angel squeaked happily in excitement as he headed for the changing rooms.  
  
As he took off his long shirt he put on the cute, pink and much shorter t-shirt, the markings on the shirt matching those he had on his body perfectly.  
His pants were now much more exposed, showing his diaper bulge a bit better, further it also exposed his waistband which made him feel naughty and mischievous, he liked getting looks.  
He then put the bow into his hair, looking into the mirror as he pulled his pants down slightly, exposing the front of his diaper a bit, making him grin as he felt very naughty to be walking around with padding as visible as it was under his pants.  
He had long since ran out of the normal, white diapers and was wearing something that fitted him a little bit, an adult diaper with pink tapes and a nice pink shading to the sides, with pink hearts as a fading wetness indicator, he felt very cute wearing something a bit more in his style.  
"Dry... for now" Angel chuckled, knowing he'd have to pee soon and soak the padding in warm, wet pee.  
Angel didn't like holding it, he pretty much went whenever, being quite obvious about it as he'd stop and relax on the spot, even when he was wearing pants, this is how he'd do it, since he couldn't walk at the same time.  
But for now, he was awaiting the need to come by, as his bladder felt rather empty at the moment.  
  
Angel soon exited the changing rooms, showing Cherri the clothes.  
"How do I look?" Angel asked happily.  
"Oh my that is sooo cute!" Cherri exclaimed, unable to resist a slight girly squeal as he saw his cute clothes.  
Angel hugged her, padding once again crinkling under his pants.  
Cherri did not take notice to this sound, or the fact that Angel's bottom felt a bit fluffy, then again, she was familiar with the fact that Angel enjoyed wetting himself, after walking the streets in soaked pants the times he wasn't wearing a diaper, so she would certainly support this once she found out.  
Angel had a hard time not giggling as he felt a bit naughty at his friend not knowing this part of him, despite it seeming so obvious to him.  
"You want something more or are we done here for now?" Cherri asked.  
"Yeah I'm done, let's go pay" Angel nodded with a smile.  
They both then walked together to the checkout as Angel paid for the clothes and then walked out back into the mall.  
"Give me one moment and we will continue exploring, need to drink a bit first" Angel said as he reached into his bag, picking up his water bottle and drinking from it.  
By the time he was done, about half of it was left as he popped it back into the bag and closed the bag again.  
This bag also doubled as a diaper bag as he always had a couple extra diapers with him in case he had to pee a lot and they couldn't quite keep up at the time.  
Not that he minded leaks, Angel was the kind that would wet his pants when he didn't feel like wearing a diaper, both experiences were different for him, and had their own appeal.  
At the end of the day, however, it was about warmth and feeling rebellious.  
The fact that he should be using the toilet at this age, yet decides to just pee in his pants, was an extremely fun feeling.  
He had however never age played or done anything beyond wetting and masturbating in the diapers, he just enjoyed how they felt against his nether regions.  
His interest sat completely in the sensation of it all.  
  
As they started walking around the mall again, looking around for anything of interest, they came by a pet store.  
While there was no intent to actually buy a pet at the time, as Angel already had a pet of his own, he certainly wanted to check it out as he wanted to see what they had in there.  
Cherri naturally headed into the pet store, wanting to see it too and knowing that Angel would love it.  
Once inside, there were mixed noises of different kinds of animals, with sounds that of rodents and birds.  
They both immediately headed for the animal room to check out the different creatures that were for sale.  
"Aaaaaah Hamsters!" Angel squealed as he saw some small dwarf hamsters in one cage, somewhat active despite the time of the day.  
One was in the wheel, two others eating and the rest sleeping.  
These hamsters glowed in the dark with pink and red, much like most of Hell's animals.  
Some had spikes on their backs, too.  
"I'm gonna die this is so cuuuuute!" Angel squealed, feeling his heart melting from the cute animals he saw in the room.  
Guinea pigs, birds, hamsters and rats all around.  
  
But then Cherri gestured towards Angel as she stood next to a distant cage, one that was away from the others.  
Angel ran up to her and took a look, a single, lonely male mouse.  
The mouse had matching patterns to those of Angel with the very same heart on It's chest, and the mouse was looking at Angel, begging to come out.  
"A LITTLE MOUSE!" Angel squealed, gasping a bit as he saw the markings matched his perfectly.  
Even the mouse's eyes were oddly colored just like his.  
"He seems kinda special" Cherri commented, looking at the little mouse as it almost seemed to wanna grab Angel's finger through the glass.  
"He's just like me! I know I said I wasn't going to buy a pet but... little mouse... he's very special!" Angel said.  
"Let's figure out who to ask, you should definitely buy him!" Cherri said.  
Angel nodded as they walked around the store, trying to figure out who worked here.  
And soon the found someone, whom would even allow him to take the mouse out of his cage on his own.  
The mouse immediately jumped up into his hand, It's like they were made for each other, same markings and all.  
"Little mouuuse!" Angel said, nuzzling the mouse as It's chest heart would glow much like his would do when he felt happy.  
He would also buy a cute, pink box for the mouse as he then paid for the mouse and walked back out with Cherri.  
  
Once they had gone out, Angel started feeling a light twinge in his bladder, and the fountain in the middle of the mall didn't help either.  
This is when he decided it was time to sit down for a while.  
"Maybe we should go and eat something" Angel said.  
"Oh yeah, good idea" Cherri nodded.  
"Anything specific in mind?" she asked, looking at Angel.  
"Umm... why not a burger place?" Angel suggested.  
"Sure!" Cherri said, agreeing with that idea.  
They both soon entered the food area of the mall, one of which had many restaurants around in a big circle and seats in the middle.  
They went for the burger place and ordered their food, with it arriving promptly a couple minutes later.  
Angel had squirmed lightly, nothing that Cherri would notice, as he waited, feeling tempted to just pee his diaper right there and then, but also wanting to be able to sit down and relax as he did, so he held it for the time being.  
Besides doing it while sitting down would allow the warm pee to spread into the back of the diaper, which he really enjoyed.  
  
As they both sat down, Angel was still holding it, trying to feel completely calm before he let go, which was easier said than done since knowing that he would wet his diaper right in front of his friend made him excited, including the chance that she might not even notice what he was about to do.  
Both of them ate, with Angel eating some fries and Cherri going straight for the burger, but the urge to pee was getting stronger, the more excited he got, the more he wanted to do it, and had to hold back his own snickering as the temptation grew.  
He took a sip from his milkshake and then decided that it was time to let go, as he spread his legs slightly under the table, soon releasing a hissing stream into his diaper, soaking the front and the back with it slowly spreading around inside.  
Angel's face was that of extreme relief as he tried his hardest not to release a relieved sigh as he soaked his padding right there in the middle of the mall.  
He could feel the padding swell slightly, making the bulge slightly more obvious as he kept peeing full force into it.  
It felt so wonderfully warm and wet, and he was in complete bliss as he couldn't help but to sigh eventually, feeling completely relaxed.  
His diaper now had a yellow spot on the front and a little bit on the back, and the wetness indicators had faded half way, and soon, his stream turned into a trickle before stopping completely.  
And he sat there, feeling so happy, warm, and a little bit naughty as he had relieved himself into a diaper right in front of his friend in a very public mall.  
Angel snuck one hand under the table and squished the padding lightly through his pants, he couldn't help it, it felt so good against his crotch.  
But eventually he would remove his hand and go back to looking casual.  
Cherri had noticed his expression, but simply assumed he had wet his pants, not caring to check under the table to see that there was no wet spot, not on him nor the floor or chair, and simply continued eating.  
Angel soon continued to eat his food too, feeling extra relaxed with the warm padding pressing against his nether regions.  
  
However, as they got up, she looked down at Angel's chair, seeing no spot whatsoever anywhere, making her slightly confused.  
And... Angel's butt had gotten... slightly bigger?  
She shrugged it off for now, thinking that she'd ask once they were outside of the mall and back in the streets, trying to not make it seem completely awkward as it would of have been in the middle of a packed mall.  
Once out of the mall, Angel carried the mouse on his shoulder, rather than in the box it had sat in during their meal.  
Cherri looked down at his bulge, feeling that she just had to ask, since she had an extreme curiosity on what was going on, if not a mild suspicion even.  
"Angel?" Cherri said.  
"Yes?" Angel replied.  
"I... I kinda noticed the bulge in your pants and like, sorry if this is totally awkward but, what is... _it_?" Cherri asked curiously.  
Angel smiled wide as she had noticed his diapers, as he expected she eventually would.  
"Come here and I'll show you" Angel said, walking towards an alley.  
Cherri nodded and followed.  
  
As they arrived at the alley, Angel pulled his shorts down slightly, exposing his wet diaper to his friend.  
"Ooooh it WAS a diaper!" Cherri said, she had certain suspicions when Angel didn't get wet whatsoever when they had food, yet seemed very relieved.  
On top of that, she could of sworn she had heard some hissing from under the table.  
"So that's what it was!" Cherri said, seeming fascinated with it.  
Angel nodded proudly as he pulled his pants down completely, allowing his entire diaper to show.  
"Hell that's so COOL!" Cherri said, giving it a light poke out of curiosity.  
"Oh heck, and you wet it too, nice!" Cherri exclaimed, taking notice to It's squishiness and yellow color, as well as the faded hearts on the front.  
"And the color fits you really good too, pink always goes well with you!" Cherri commented.  
"Why thank you" Angel chuckled, still grinning proudly.  
"How long did it take for you to train yourself to use those? I'd imagine It's quite a bit tighter than pants" Cherri said, looking up at Angel curiously.  
"Eh, it took a bit of practice and some assistance from a mate but about a week or so, I do it just as easily as in pants now!" Angel said.  
"Oh that's really cool, you've got to show me sometime, heck, I wanna try too!" Cherri said, now extremely curious on what this would feel like.  
She was a bit more self conscious about soaking her clothes as it always ended up being so messy to clean up, not that she had to, given the lack of smell or other nasty things in demon urine, which made her curious on diapers once Angel had showed them off since that would be a way to wet without the mess and visibility.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Sexual encounter between Angel and Cherri, you may skip to the next line if sexual things with diapers don't interest you)  
  
"Yeah of cours-" Angel squeaked as Cherri started squishing his padding, making him release a slight moan.  
"Oh that felt good didn't it?" Cherri chuckled, giving it another push.  
Angel started blushing like mad as this turned him on.  
"Let's put away the mouse if we're gonna do that..." Angel said, putting the mouse in It's box and away from his shoulder.  
"Of course, but hey, this could be fun!" Cherri said, giving it one last squish before letting go of his padding.  
Angel now felt horny, very horny, and was slightly erect from what had been a very sudden squishing of his warm, wet padding, pushing it straight unto his cock.  
"We can go to my place and have a bit of fun!" Cherri said.  
Angel nodded, feeling himself shaking from arousal as he pulled his pants back up and they got out of the alley and headed for her place.  
  
Once inside, they both went for the bedroom, and Angel removed his shirt, bow, pants and other clothes, leaving only the wet diaper on.  
Cherri laid down on the bed, grinning at Angel.  
"Any chance you could get me into one of those?" she asked, curious about the feeling.  
"I kinda have to pee and I would like to experience this with you" she said.  
Angel nodded, chuckling a bit as she started to undress while Angel got a diaper out of his bag, soon opening it and laying it under her and taping it up.  
"How does it feel?" Angel said, smiling wide as he thought it looked rather cute on her.  
"It's... really fluffy... oh heck... It's really soft!" she said, rubbing the front with one hand.  
"And they only get softer the more you wet them~" Angel said, looking down at his own wet diaper as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
"Yeah, heck, I wanna try this now!" Cherri said, removing her hand from the front as she looked down, anticipating her wetting.  
"Oh heck this isn't easy..." she said as she pushed, feeling that she was too well trained for the toilet to do this easily.  
But eventually she got it and sighed deeply with relief as she started wetting her diaper.  
Angel grinned as he watched the hearts fade and the yellow spot appear, and Cherri's face said it all, she loved it.  
  
"Isn't it nice?" Angel purred, rubbing his own diaper as he watched her relieve herself.  
" _Oh fuck yeeees~_ " Cherri moaned, feeling the loud stream of pee spread around the diaper and up around her butt.  
It was very warm, and the swelling was a new, simply divine feeling, and she found herself enjoying how it looked at it spread across the front, along with the little hearts fading on the front.  
And the pressure was making her horny, she wanted a hand down there promptly as she felt herself get wet in more ways than one.  
She could feel her stream come to an end, the last drops trickling out as she once again sighed with a look of absolute euphoria on her face, complete with a heavy blush.  
" _T... that was amazing... holy fuck...~_ " Cherri said, slipping a hand down to the slightly swollen front of her padding, rubbing and pressing her fingers unto it with a slightly louder moan.  
"Hehe, that's _exactly_ how I felt my first time wetting them too~" Angel chuckled, still sitting next to her.  
He was happy to show his friend this wonderful thing, and even happier to see her enjoying herself so much with said wonderful thing.  
He felt very proud of both himself and her.  
"And I know how to make it feel even better~" Angel said as he sat on her lap, pressing his diaper against hers.  
" _Oooooh~_ " Cherri moaned at the extra pressure, feeling the padding squish against Angel's equally squishy and wet padding with a slight crinkle.  
  
"But first, I have to pee again~" Angel said, lifting himself up a bit to give her a view of his wetting as he soon started peeing his diaper again, this time, the hearts fading completely and the yellow spot spreading further around his padding.  
Cherri couldn't help but to sneak a hand unto his padding, squishing it lightly as she felt just how hard Angel was peeing into it, he definitely had to go bad.  
She could also feel it swelling and warming up further as she kept her hand on it till he was done.  
Angel's peeing was loud as hissing and the sound of the pee splashing into the diaper filled the room, and she found herself getting hornier from listening to this glorious sound.  
The crinkling was nice too, quite relaxing as she moved her hand around slightly to hear more of it.  
Once Angel finished peeing he sighed happily with relief, ready to have a good time with his friend.  
  
Angel plopped himself back down on her diaper, sighing once again as he felt really good about the new, additional warmth he had just added to his diaper.  
Cherri squeaked a bit as she couldn't help but to hump herself against his diaper, it all felt too good with Angel's slightly more swollen diaper pressing against her crotch.  
Angel squeaked a bit, remaining in a sitting position as he humped back in response, moaning as he could feel his dick pressing against the front of his padding, curling around itself as it begged for further attention.  
They were both blushing like mad as they got their pleasure, rubbing vigorously against each other's padding, both horny as all hell.  
Cherri popped a hand on the back of Angel's diaper, giving it a light pat, which made Angel blush more as his padding crinkled and squished against her hand, given that the back also had gotten wet from the two previous wettings, especially the one from the mall where he had sat down.  
" _Mmm~"_ Angel moaned, now humping harder as he leaned downwards slightly, getting into a half laying position, holding himself up with his arms and knees.  
Cherri squeaked a bit as she felt the extra pressure of Angel's body in addition to his humping.  
She started humping faster, feeling herself getting wetter down there, putting her arms around Angel and moaning louder.  
"C... can I kiss you? It feels so good...~" Cherri asked as she moaned, pushing her legs up on top of Angel's butt.  
"S... sure... I would love to...~" Angel moaned as he felt his padding squish against her feet.  
Angel lowered himself further, allowing her to kiss him, his mouth soon opening to allow her to slip her tongue inside, wrapping it around Angel's gently.  
" _Mmm~_ " she moaned into the kiss, pushing her fingers into his back as she humped even faster, feeling Angel pick up the pace too.  
  
" _Ah_... Cherri I'm... I'm gonna...~" Angel said as he felt himself get closer to his climax, knowing he'd soon cum, pulling away from the kiss and leaving a trail of saliva between them.  
" _Mmm~ Me too~"_ Cherri said, feeling an equally strong orgasm build up within her.  
They both panted and sweated, humping at a perfect, pleasurable pace, Angel's cock pressing against the front of his diaper, producing It's natural lubrication as it pushed and curled around inside.  
It started to feel kinda sticky in there as he kept humping against his friend's padding, feeling himself get really close now as he moaned louder.  
Angel leaned down slightly and licked her breast, sucking on her nipple as he put his arms around her, lower arms moving down to her butt, squishing her wet diaper, making her moan more as she felt herself so close that she couldn't hold her climax back for much longer.  
They were both quite sweaty now as the act was nearing It's end.  
"A... Ahh... I'm... really... close...~" Angel said, panting more as he felt himself shiver and twitch, cock throbbing as he felt it was getting increasingly hard to hold back.  
"S... same... I... I can't hold it...~" Cherri moaned as she soon began shivering, feeling her climax hit her as her vagina contracted and she started squirting into her padding.  
" _Oooooooh!~_ " she moaned, pushing her fingers deeply unto Angel's back.  
" _A... Ahhhhhh! Cherri I'm... I'm cumming!~_ " Angel squealed as he started cumming into his diaper, shivering and twitching as his orgasm washed over him, making him scratch her back back slightly as he panted, paws curled and fingers tightening.  
Cherri squeaked a bit, but didn't mind the scratching at all as it was quite mild.  
"S... sorry..." Angel said as he noticed he had scratched her, untightening his claws a bit.  
"Don't be sorry, It's fine~" Cherri said as she kissed his cheek.  
"I'm just happy we did this~" she said.  
"I... I'm glad we did this too...~" Angel said, collapsing unto her chest and nuzzling her breasts as he hugged her comfortably.  
  
(Sex ends here, now comes shippy stuff)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aw, Angel, that's cute!" Cherri giggled as she pat him gently on the back, moving one hand up to his head to pet his hair ever so gently.  
"T... thanks... you're cute too..." Angel said, still blushing just as much as he's done the whole time.  
"I might have a slight crush on you" Cherri said, smiling at him with an equally heavy blush.  
"I... I might too..." Angel said, purring as he laid his head on her breasts comfortably.  
"I thought you were gay tho?" Cherri asked.  
"Mostly... I'm a little homoflexible..." Angel said, feeling so comfy he could just fall asleep right there on her chest.  
"Aw, you're so sleepy..." Cherri said, almost tearing up at how adorable he was when he was sleepy.  
"Y... yeah... may I take a nap?" Angel asked, yawning deeply as he nuzzled his face into her chest again, adjusting himself slightly so that he would be comfortable.  
"Of course Angel" Cherri replied, patting him on his butt a bit before she continued patting his head and back, giggling a bit.  
Angel squeaked a bit at the butt pat before he nuzzled himself into her chest again.  
Cherri laughed at the squeak and got the blanket from her bed, putting it over them both as they slowly fell asleep all nice and warm in a cuddle.  
  
Cherri woke up about two hours later, still comfortably cuddled up in a pile.  
Angel was still asleep, and she smiled at him as she nudged him lightly.  
"Wakey wakey Angel~" Cherri said as she nudged him once more.  
Angel yawned deeply and stretched out comfortably, still laying down.  
"Hi..." Angel said and he yawned once more, moving around a bit as his diaper crinkled lightly under the covers.  
Cherri patted his back as she waited for Angel to go up, but Angel did not move and instead she could feel his legs spreading lightly under the covers as he soon started relieving himself loudly, still laying on her chest.  
"Aww, you had to pee, I gotcha~" Cherri said, continuing to pat his back.  
His diaper was holding up well, still able to absorb everything on his third wetting.  
"Speaking of which..." Cherri said as she relaxed, pushing a bit as she too started relieving herself in her padding, sighing with relief as she once again felt the warmth spread inside of her diaper.  
"Mmm, that's nice...~" she said, enjoying the warmth and further swelling.  
Once they both finished relieving themselves Angel sat up with a soft crinkle and squish, yawning once more as he moved off her, smiling as he put the blanket down next to her.  
  
"So umm... you wanna be changed or?" Angel asked, noting that she had enjoyed wearing and wetting them.  
"Oh sure!" she said, sprawling herself out on the bed.  
Angel smiled, getting a new diaper and a couple wipes from his bag, soon sitting down next to her on the bed as he started to untape her diaper with his lower arms, sliding it off under her and rolling it up, tossing it into the trash.  
He then wiped her down, a feeling that made her squirm as she thought the wipes were cold.  
After that he lifted her butt a bit and slid the new diaper under her, taping it up around her.  
"There you go~" Angel said.  
"You wanna do me now?" Angel asked, smiling with a slight blush.  
"Sure! I don't mind!" Cherri exclaimed happily as she got up from the bed.  
Angel then laid down on the bed spread out, waiting for her as she grabbed a diaper and wipes from his bag.  
She then sat down on her knees much like Angel did, untaping his diaper and sliding it away, rolling it up and throwing it in the trash much like Angel did to hers as she then wiped him down.  
Angel squeaked a bit at the cold feeling, making her laugh a bit.  
"Aw Angel!" she said as lifted his butt a bit and slid the new diaper under him and taped it up snugly.  
"All done Angel!" she said, chuckling a bit as Angel looked adorable like that.  
"Thank you" Angel said, still blushing as he sat up.  
  
"You wanna go home now?" Cherri asked.  
"Yeah" Angel said, smiling at her happily as he started to take his clothes back on again.  
Cherri nodded and started doing the same, once she got to the pants she looked down and noticed the bulging and waistband, now realizing that she had seen that on Angel all along, she just hadn't thought about it as she didn't acknowledge it.  
"That's cute Cherri~" Angel chuckled as he looked down at the slight bulging in her pants.  
"You too Angel!" Cherri giggled, giving his butt a light pat, making his diaper crinkle a bit, making him blush more.  
But then he got an idea  
"Well two can play that game!" Angel said as he gave her a light slap on the ass, making her squeak and blush even heavier than Angel.  
"Hey!" she squeaked.  
"Hehe you did it first!" Angel laughed.  
"True" Cherri laughed back.  
  
The two soon went out of the bedroom, Angel taking the mouse he bought out of It's box and placing him on his shoulder.  
As they walked back outside, they both chuckled a bit at the awkward looks they occasionally got from other demons noticing their diaper bulges or crinkling. Angel would even pause and relieve himself along the way, making Cherri giggle as she thought it was cute.  
Once they arrived at the hotel gates and walked in, Angel smiled at her.  
"Cherri..." Angel said as he dug into his bag, taking out two diapers and a pack of wipes.  
"Take these, you clearly enjoy this as much as I do, and you can always come back to me for more and a good time~" Angel said.  
"Thanks Angel" she said, hugging him as a thank you as she then kissed his cheek, making him blush as she then pulled back from the hug and put the diapers and wipes into her own bag.  
"Have fun~" Angel said, knowing that she would have a lot of fun with those, given their earlier experience.  
"Oh I will!" Cherri said, giving him a smug look to indicate that she most certainly would.  
"It was a lot of fun!" Angel exclaimed happily.  
"Yes! I'm always glad to try something new, and to discover new things about you!" Cherri said, hugging him once again as a good bye.  
Angel kissed her cheek and chuckled as she soon pulled back and started walking her own way.  
"See you!" Angel said, waving her good bye.  
"See you!" Cherri said back, waving back as she walked out of the hotel gates.  
  
Once Angel walked inside, he looked so satisfied, so calm, so RELAXED, that Charlie got curious.  
"Had fun Angel?" Charlie asked.  
Vaggie gave him an uncomfortable look as she knew exactly what Angel was wearing, and with the knowledge that it probably was wet, she cringed in discomfort.  
"Yep, lots of stuff happened" Angel said.  
"Oh? I'm curious!" Charlie said happily.  
"Well, I showed Cherri diapers, she thought it was cool, we also had sex, well, kinda, we humped in padding, aaaand I kinda got a new friend" Angel said, showing the mouse that was on his shoulder.  
Vaggie cringed.  
"Why would you ever... show her... that..." Vaggie said, referring to the diaper thing.  
"Shhh, Vaggie, please let him have this, Cherri is very open minded!" Charlie said.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Vaggie groaned, looking away in disgust.  
"But It's a little mouse! And it matches your colors perfectly! What a special little creature!" Charlie squealed as she saw the mouse, giving it a pet on the back as It's chest markings glowed much like those of Angel's.  
"Aaaand I see that you have gotten some new clothes, those are so cuuuute, and the little bow in your hair, aaaaaaaaah!" Charlie squealed.  
"I knoooow, they fit me so well!" Angel said.  
Charlie giggled happily as Angel soon walked his own way in the hotel, looking at Vaggie and briefly flashing his diaper at her, making her stare in disgust as she saw that it indeed was wet.  
"Angel..." she groaned in annoyance.  
Angel remained happy and comfortable as he would go up to his room and greet his mate happily.


End file.
